Farlow's Story
by Liefkai
Summary: The backround story of a character I roleplay as. Farlow is a boy who is trapped in the School. The year is around 1970. This is the story of how, and if, he and his friends can escape the School.
1. Introduction

Farlow sat in his cage, gripping the bars until his knuckles turned white and the bars were dented. He glared at the window to the sweet outdoors through his shaggy, brownish grayish hair with his pale yellow eyes. He wore a plain white hospital robe and had bear feet. Brilliant yellow wings sprouted from his back. He looked to his right to see his best friend, Sam, sadly looking into the corner of his cage, spread out on the cage floor. He had dark hair, piercing blue eyes and white and brown wings. Farlow then turned to his left to see Claire in the other cage, curled up in a ball, staring at her knees. She had long, soft, light blond hair and beautiful blackish-grey eyes. She looked up at him and gave him a hopeless stare. Would they ever get out of here?


	2. Still in The School

Suddenly a white coat burst through the door, yanked Farlow's cage open and dragged him into the testing rooms. He yelped and Claire screamed his name, Sam sat there in his cage wincing. There was nothing they could do to resist. Farlow fought and kicked, but the white coat ended up stabbing a needle into his arm and drugging him. The white coat slammed Farlow down on the lab table and began poking and prodding him, scanning every aspect of his body. Farlow liked it better this way, when he was drugged. He at least didn't have his wits, and didn't feel as much pain, and didn't remember much afterwards. Unfortunately though, the white coats didn't usually drug him. He simply sat there as the white coats tore as his skin, sticking needles in him and feeling all over him. They weren't very gentle. He remembered them flashing lights in his eyes and cutting open his wings to determine his bone structure. Unfortunately, the drugs wore off too soon for his liking.

He was tossed back into his cage and he collapsed on the floor, moaning. They hadn't bothered to bandage his wing which now trickled red blood down his side onto the floor of the cage. He looked over to see Claire watching him closely, sympathy in her eyes. She looked around hastily, and then hopped through her cage after Sam gave her a nod. Yes, _through _her cage. She darted through Farlow's cage as well, joining him in an embrace. Tears trickled down his face at being able to touch Claire again, and feel her soft breath on his cheek. Claire could change her molecular orientation so that she could pass through objects or become completely hardened. She held Farlow closer and whispered in his ear, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Farlow lied, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Claire, get back to your cage, I can't hold it much longer!" Sam shouted, straining. Claire nodded and darted back into her cage. Sam sighed in relief. He had a special power too. He could create illusions, although it tired him greatly.

"Next time warn me how long your little love fests will last," he joked with a hint of dark humor.


	3. That Night

That night, Farlow leaned on the wall of his cage, gazing out at the stars through the small window again. Sam lay on his cage floor, asleep and jerking with vivid nightmares. He looked over at Claire, who was laying down as well.

"Are you awake?" His voice rang out in the silence of the night. Luckily, the cameras couldn't pick up sound.

"Yes," her soft voice replied, as Farlow knew she would. Claire turned to face him, then leaped out of her cage and into his own, then regained her normal solidness.

"What are you doing?" Farlow asked, shocked, glancing at the cameras in urgency.

"It's fine Farlow. It's too dark for the cameras to see." Farlow felt her words ease his tenseness. She cuddled up next to him, laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. Farlow put his arm around her, completely at peace.

"Do you think Sam would be mad? If he knew about us?" Farlow asked, concerned for his friend, glancing at his shivering body.

"He would understand," Claire replied, although Farlow still wasn't so sure. He immediately stopped thinking about Sam though, as soon as Claire leaned in and placed her soft lips on his. The grooves of their lips seemed to fit perfectly against each others, and they held the kiss for a long while, leaning on each other. Claire eventually pulled away, and sighed. "I wish it could be like this, forever."

"It could be…" Farlow replied, and then kissed her again. They flopped down onto the cage floor.


	4. Betrayal

The next morning Farlow and Claire awoke groggily as they heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Farlow looked up at Claire's perfect face and gave her a stupid smile. She smiled back, but then the moment was interrupted when the footsteps grew louder. "Oh, crap!" Farlow cursed, flinging his hospital gown back on as Claire rushed out of his cage and regained her form in her own, hastily dressing as well. Farlow's face went red, but suddenly a white coat burst into the room.

"I heard noises," He barked, glaring at them, "You wouldn't be up to any trouble, would you?" No one replied. "_Would you_?" He repeated sternly.

"Of course not, good sir." It was Sam who responded in a completely out-of-character polite tone. Farlow didn't think he was even awake yet. He craned his neck to see his friend's hardened face staring at the white coat. He wouldn't meet Farlow's eyes. _Did he see us? _Farlow thought, worried. But… Claire had said he would understand… Why would he be upset?

The white coat gave the three kids another glance of suspicion then slowly walked out of the room. "It would be smart of you not to cause any trouble…" With that he left.

Claire noticed Sam as well. She gave him an honest smile and a soft gaze. He reluctantly looked at her and his lips quivered to a frown of almost… betrayal?

"Sam? What's wrong?" Claire asked, concerned. He looked away and didn't respond. Farlow's heart sunk. Sam had never acted this way before. They'd always been so close… What was wrong with his friend?


	5. Escape

For the next few days everything went on as usual. Farlow, Sam, and Claire just sat in their crates, waiting for the white coats to come in and do some sick experiment on them. Sam said nothing even when Farlow and Claire desperately tried to communicate with him. Eventually they just gave up and slumped down in their cages. The three bird kids were even more depressed than usual now.

One day the scientists came in and pulled Sam out of his small cage. He didn't resist at all like he used to. His face was completely blank and expressionless. Farlow's heart sunk as the doors closed behind him. It was bad enough that he was locked up in the School for God knows how long, and now one of his only two friends hated him.

Minutes passed by. At least Farlow guessed it was minutes. It was hard to tell the passing of time when your locked up in a cage you can barely fit in and enclosed in a small room. He looked over at Claire and sighed. Would Sam ever talk to them again?

Suddenly the double doors that led to the hallway burst open. Sam stood in front of them, dragging an unconscious white coat behind him. His face showed deep determination.

"Claire, catch!" He tossed a silver object through the air and Claire stuck her arm out through the bars to clutch it before it dropped to the ground. "Hurry, unlock his cage!" Sam commanded gesturing to Farlow who gripped the bars of his crate, adrenaline rushing through his blood.

He smiled widely at Sam. "Good to have you back, man." Sam looked away and shoved the white coat out the door, closing it behind him. Farlow guessed he hadn't forgiven him yet.

Finally Claire finished unlocking his cage and Farlow jumped to the ground, landing clumsily on his legs. Suddenly all the blood rushed to his head and he fell to the floor. He clenched his teeth and wobbly got up.

There was a pound on the doors. Sam lurched forward, but then leaned back to keep the white coats from getting in. "Farlow, the window!" He shouted, straining to hold them back.

Farlow dazedly rushed to the window where Claire was already fidgeting with the lock.

"It won't open!" she said, frustrated. Farlow lightly pushed her to the side, took a few steps back and ran straight towards the window, shoulder first. On impact, the glass shattered with his super bird-kid force. Some of the shards sunk into his shoulder and Farlow clutched his arm in pain.

He inclined to the opening with his head. "Go, Claire." She looked at him reluctantly, then leaped out the window and spread her long, white wings.

Farlow looked over at Sam who nodded. He jumped out the shattered window, scraping himself on the broken glass a little. He began plummeting towards the ground, but just in time he opened his bright yellow wings, the same color as his eyes, and drifted up to trail behind Claire. He looked back to see Sam jump out the window behind him, white coats sticking their arms out the window, desperately trying to grasp onto him. Farlow turned back around and couldn't help smiling as he flew through the wide, open space. They were free.


End file.
